Hydro-therapy is a useful form of physical therapy. In hydro-therapy, patients rest in a body of water within a spa, while their anatomy is massaged by an aerated water stream flowing out of a spa jet. The spa jet provides an aerated water stream, which is directed by a nozzle, through the body of water and against the portion of the patient's anatomy where the massaging action is desired.
To properly aerate the water stream, a high-velocity water stream is usually necessary. Unfortunately, high water-stream velocities are uncomfortable to the patient. Furthermore, when directional control of the aerated water stream is incorporated into hydro-therapy spa jets, back pressure generally results in the spa jet, causing interference with the process of aerating the water entering the spa jet. Accordingly, spa-jet designers have aimed to design hydro-therapy spa jet that produce a well-aerated stream of water that is not uncomfortably strong, and can be directionally controlled to aim the water stream at the particular part of the patient's anatomy that needs therapy.
A conventional hydro-therapy spa jet includes a first nozzle that accelerates a stream of water and feeds the water stream into an aeration chamber. The accelerated water becomes aerated in the chamber, and then passes through a second nozzle, and possibly a third nozzle, before reaching the body of water with sufficient force to create a massaging action. The result is a stream of water that is particularly therapeutic. While this design is widely used in the hydro-therapy spas, it does not lend itself to providing aerated water streams that can vary the massaging action. In particular, this design is unforgiving in terms of any changes made to the first nozzle, chamber, or second nozzle. Any changes in the chamber and nozzles can cause fluctuations in the operation of the spa jet, such as, preventing the spa jet from drawing sufficient air, which would hinder the massaging action of the water stream. Additionally, this design provides a narrow window of parameters in which to operate, and can lead to aerated water streams that are often too strong, which can become relatively uncomfortable to the patient after a short period of time.
It is also generally known that a nozzle with a spherical exterior can be mounted in a ball socket to produce a directional nozzle that may be pivoted in eyeball-like fashion to direct the aerated water stream. Such nozzles, deflect a portion of the water stream. This deflection disrupts the laminate flow of the water stream, which creates a turbulent stream that cannot be directed with precision. Furthermore, to the extent that the water is deflected, the deflection itself causes turbulence where the nozzle applies turning forces to the water stream, thus adding to the back pressure that interferes with the aeration process.
Another problem with this design is that the vacuum created in the aeration chamber can draw unwanted water, air, and debris into the spa jet, particularly into the air-inlet opening of the aeration chamber. This backflow of debris, water, and air reduces the amount of air entrained into the water stream, thus reducing the massaging action of the spa jet. Additionally, debris can interfere with the pivoting of the directional nozzle. Furthermore, if the nozzle is a rotational type that is mounted in a ball-bearing ring, the debris can clog the ball bearings and interfere with the rotation of the nozzle.
Yet another problem with traditional spa jets is water leakage through a hole cut into the wall of the spa that is used to mount the spa jet. Typically, leakage problems arise because the varying thickness of the spa wall cross section prevents the spa jet from reliably sealing against the inside of the spa wall. While sealing gaskets and sealants have traditionally been used to prevent migration of water into the porous laminates at the edge of the hole, water leakage still occurs. Additionally, the use of sealants further delays the pressure testing of the spa jet until the sealant has cured, resulting in further installation time and cost.
A further problem with traditional spa jets is the inability to change the design of the front of the fixture in which the third jet nozzle is housed. This fixture is known as a scallop. Typically, the scallop design does not vary for a particular manufacturer's spa jet. Thus, once a consumer chooses a particular spa-jet manufacturer, the consumer has no ability to customize the look of the spa jet after it is installed in the spa, other than by replacing the spa jet.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hydro-therapy spa jet with the ability to provide a variety of aerated water streams to address varying therapeutic requirements in terms of the velocity, direction, and feel of the aerated water stream. Additionally, a need exists for a hydro-therapy spa jet which prevents unwanted debris, water, or air from being drawn into the jet and detrimentally affecting the operation of the hydro-therapy spa jet Further, there exists a need for an improved installation of the spa jet to prevent water leakage without the installation costs, including special tools, required by current methods. Finally, a need exists to allow consumers to easily customize the appearance of an installed spa jet.